


Lions, and tigers, and love. Oh my!

by Lilibelle_bananas



Category: Original Work
Genre: All she want is to see the giraffes, Awkward Meetings, F/M, Fluff, Happy day out, One Shot, Robert could be a good dad, Robert falls for sammy, Robert is the owner of the zoo, Sammy is the best mom, Sammy literally runs into Robert, Sammy takes her daughter to the zoo, Sara is a cranky child, Sara is a good child, Sara just wants to see the animals, Sara's favorite animal is a giraffe, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibelle_bananas/pseuds/Lilibelle_bananas
Summary: Samantha Greenfield, or sammy as her friends and family call her, decides to take her daughter Sara to the zoo. The only thing she expects to find at the zoo is a bunch of animals and expensive gift shop items, but what happens when she runs right into the zoo owner Robert G. Anderson? Well an instant connection and a cranky child that just wants to go see the giraffes is what happens.





	Lions, and tigers, and love. Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random oneshot inspired by a free period, some boredom, and a friend who gave me the names and setting of the story. Hope you like it.

"Sara, please sit still so I can put your hair up." Sammy pleas to the excited wriggling girl. "but mama, I'm excited. I can't wait to see the tigers, and the lizards, and the butterflies." She gaps and gets wide eyes. "Do you think we'll see the giraffes?" She asks her mother suddenly. It was no secret that sara loved giraffes, her walls were lined in them, her bed sheets covered in them, she had drawings of them all over the fridge, and she had millions of toys that were giraffe shaped. "Yes sara, we'll be sure to visit the giraffes this time." Her mother promises her. "I want to see the giraffes so bad." the girl says, whipping her head around to face her mother. "The sooner you sit still, the sooner I can finish doing your hair, the sooner we'll be able to go and see the giraffes." Her mother scolds. The girl obeys and turns her head back around. Once her mother finishes her hair, she puts her in her carseat and buckles her in. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
A young man in a zoo keeper outfit wanders down a hall and to a blue door with a plaque, Robert G. Anderson; read the door. The man tentatively knocks on the door and a voice answers, "Come in." In return. The man swings the door open to be greeted by the one and only Robert G. Anderson, the manager/owner of the county zoo. "Ah, Michaelson, what is it that you need today?" Robert asks. "T-th-the g-g-g-girr-aff-ff-es a-a-are no-not f-f-feeling to w-w-well." Michaelson stutters out. "Well then take me to them and call the vet along the way." Robert instructs. Michaelson nods and turns and walks out, robert following closely behind him. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Come on mama, hurry up." Sara calls to her mother as she runs ahead enthusiastically. "Slow down Sara, you'll run into people." Sammy shouts, jogging to keep up with the enthusiastic child in giraffe face paint. Sara ignores her and instead of running ahead, runs circles around her mother. As sammy turns to scold sara she runs head first into a man and falls flat on her bottom. "I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry." A smooth voice say. Sammy looks up to find a the man she bumped into standing above her and holding a hand out. "No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She replies putting her hand in his and allowing him to haul her up. He's stunning, curly brown hair, brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and a jawline of gods. "I was in a hurry because I was heading over to an exhibit to check on an animal." The man says. "Oh are you a vet?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
Robert is walking briskly behind michaelson when all of a sudden a woman bumps into him and falls on her bottom. "I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry." I tel her holding my hand out for her to grab onto and she looks up at me. "No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She replies and allows him to hoist her up onto her feet. She's pretty, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles littering her cheeks. "I was in a hurry because I was heading over to an exhibit to check on an animal." Robert tells her. "Oh are you a vet?" She asks curiously and he chuckles a bit, shaking his head lightly as he chuckles. "I'm the Robert G. Anderson, the manager/owner of this zoo." He tells her and she smiles, a stunningly beautiful smile. "Samantha Greenfield." She replies.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Mama!" Sara shouts impatiently, stomping her foot on the ground. "Hurry up! We have to go see the giraffes!" She whines and starts to tug on her mother's shirt. "One moment sara, calm down." Sammy scolds her daughter. "But mama, you promised!" She whines and tears start to water in her eyes. "We were just heading to that exhibit now, the giraffes aren't feeling well right now." Robert tells Sammy. "Well that's too bad. Sara we'll have to see them next time we come here. Why don't we go see the birds?" Sara stomps her foot again. "I want to see the giraffes! Mama you promised!" She whines and throws herself on the floor. "Sara, please stand up or we'll go home right now." Sammy warns her daughter. "She must be quite the handful for you and your husband." Robert jokes and sammy shakes her head. "She's a handful for me and her aunt. Her father isn't in the picture." She tells him and pulls sara up. "Oh, my apologies-" "-You don't have to apologize, it happens a lot." Sammy cuts him off and turns back to dusting off sara.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
His eyebrows raise in surprise at her words. "Oh, my apologies-" "-You don't have to apologize, it happens a lot." Samantha tells him and turns back to dusting off her crying child. "Alright sara, why don't we go see the birds?" Samantha asks her daughter again once her crying's quieted. "Only if we can come back and see the giraffes tomorrow." Sara tells her mother. "I can't promise we'll come back tomorrow, but I can promise we'll come back." Robert crouches down and greets the little girl with a smile. "The giraffes are sick, and we need to let them rest to get them to feel better. Do you want the giraffes to feel better?" He asks her. She nods with a pout. "Well then how about I call you when the giraffes are feeling better?" He asks and Sara beams brightly. "Yeah! Mama, he can call you on your phone and tell us when the giraffes will be better. Then we could come back and see them. Mama please?" Sara says tugging on her moms shirt excitedly. Robert stands up and samantha hands her phone to him. He puts his number in and winks at her after she mouths a thank you. "Alright mister Robert, thank you." Sara says when he hands Samantha her phone back. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Come on mama, let's go see the birds now." Sara says pulling at her mother's shirt again. "Alright sara, I'll be expecting your call Mr. Anderson." She tells Robert. "I will definitely call Mrs. Greenfield." He replies with a grin. Sammy waves a goodbye at Robert and he does the same. "Bye Mr. Robert!" Sara calls over her shoulder. "Bye Sara." Robert calls back. Robert and sara go home that night feeling happy and excited. Robert call her right away to ask her out. And when sara hears sammy's phone rings she asks if they can go see the giraffes now. Sammy tells her not yet and then answers the phone. "I was calling to see if you'd want to-" Sammy doesn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. "-Yes, I'd love to." She answers and he's pretty sure he can hear the grin in her voice. "Alright, text me your address and I'll pick you up." He tells her and she can hear the grin in his voice. "Where are we going?" She questions. "It's a surprise." He answers and they end the call with high spirits and huge grins.


End file.
